bizentimefandomcom-20200214-history
Swaggy
EARLY LIFE Swaggy (me) was born in 2005 in Lithuania, Klaipėda. His early life was just like everyday typical child. Have fun with the other kids and play outside. When he got into school things began to change. He started becoming ever so miserable in the late 4th grade. Why? Well his best friend in the early 5th grade said to him that he wants more friends and not just one. He wants a bigger friendship and wants that his class should united under one single friendship. Well Swaggy didn't like that one bit and they began having problems with each other. But in the 6th grade his friend later found out that our class is just a sack of crap and very boring. So he decided to gain back the old friendship once more. THE BEGINNING Swaggy after entering 6th grade saw a stream from his favorite Top channel called Top Lists. He intended to watch it and probably expected a lot of people watching it too. But it turned out to be way different that he intended to be. He was miserable, bored and wanting to find a way to get his views back. He blamed Youtube for everything that caused his channel to plummet. EXPERIENCE ' WITH HIS FOLLOWERS AND INTRODUCTION TO DISCORD' Interaction in the beginning was typical with them. But it all turned sour when Swaggy mentioned in his stream that he needed to start all over and get a job. Top took a huge punch at him and mocked him in front of the stream. Then his followers made fun of him more. Swaggy could barely even sleep that night of what just happened. In later streams he would be mocked every single time. But he started to become different than he is before. Every started becoming just like him and even began taking his quotes as a way to "defend" themselves in fights. Swaggy did this too. But this didn't help him out when he was face to face with them. Swaggy began to have a popular role in the Discord server. But a more like a laughing stock rather than a respected user. Months after months and Swaggy's life became ever more worse of the rapid aggression towards him. They even raided his server when he didn't knew how to edit it. Just for fun. Swaggy in March began growing very big hate towards all of the people who were making fun of him. Top Lists the owner of the server decided that he should back up the assholes (he would later regret this) rather than helping a one poor guy. Pjiwm the admin and creator of the Discord server would later ban him for being a "time consumer". Swaggy started his relation with another person. Supreme King (he would later betray him). They two managed to grab the follower's attention and Swaggy was ever more hated. Swaggy would later regret this and finds out the Supreme only wanted everything for his own glory and expansion in popularity. That all changed when Text2meme. A popular meme channel created their own discord server. Swaggy and Supreme quickly rushed to there where Swaggy finally explained himself fully. Top Lists wasn't very fond of Swaggy returning, but the others started liking him. ''TABLE''S FLIP AND TURN UP BACK AGAIN After the return of Swaggy everything quickly went out of question. He got back his fame and roles. But the bullies haven't changed. They went on a attention seeking spree ever more. They're opportunity of attention has came and they rushed to attack and mock Swaggy with everything they got. Even getting his IP address for some reason and mocking him with even his fake name. Swaggy started having fights with them, daily. In the meme server he started getting more people to back him up. Which Top Lists and the others considered them as "meme kids". Swaggy's new friends really supported him and liked him a lot for his ideas, but Top Lists warned him that they're merely playing around to get you as a stepping stone. Well he was sort of wrong. Swaggy attempted a protest in the server in order to over throw the bad regime Top Lists had towards the so called "meme kids". Not even the protest started and Swaggy was silenced and was banned from the meme server. But he returned back and Top Lists had no issues with him. He was doing fine and nothing really changed. The bullies are the same. The meme kids like him. He even started becoming more of a guy to support his channel, but... Everything changed. About a few weeks ago a guy named Vicarious attempted a raid which worked, but not fully. Swaggy managed to gain his server back, but he was shocked that something like this would happen to him. Well second time the whole bully squad with Pjiwm too raided his server late at night while he was sleeping. A fellow friend and mod Golden Boy managed to resolve this and remove the raid, but this was enough for Swaggy and he completely quitted the bizentime community once and for all. AFTER LEAVING AND THE FUTURE Swaggy spoke to Top Lists and he was completely stunned of what just happened. He didn't really take action. Only to help out Swaggy with this situation. Well he barely did anything and just let it a slide. Now to the future... Swaggy is growing and has joined many servers. Finding new people. He also started making Youtube videos which let his Discord Server grow. Swaggy grew a very high relation with TopLists and has gained a lot of trust towards him. Swaggy's server now has more than 100+ members and is expanding really quickly soon. He even returns, but this time he has more rights than those loser bullies have. He grew into the ranks that Pjiwm would have. And his growing really soon... Discord server: discordapp.gg/FGWE9pe Category:Biography Category:Characters Category:Bizentime Category:Text2Meme